Southeast Leatherfest
Southeast Leatherfest (SELF) is an annual adult fetish event for the BDSM, leather and kink communties based in the United States' Southeast and centered in Georgia with regional and smaller related events held throughout the year. History SELF was started in 1995 by Jack Stice, International Master 1995. It was concepted as a BDSM, Master/slave event to welcome all sections of the SM communities, highlighting on the Leather. Modeled after International Mister Leather and Drummer (now International Leather Sir and boy) SELF add classes to this model. And since 1995 has been one of the largest sex education and BDSM education events in the south east region of the United States. Southeast Leatherfest(SELF)holds classes given by nationally known educators from across the country, holds a spokesperson contest, and has various other activities for that promote community and pride. SELF is held during the second weekend in June every year. SELF spokesperson titles are referred to as Mr. Southeast Leatherfest, Ms. Southeast Leatherfest, Southeast Leatherfest boy, Southeast Bootblack, and SouthEast Master/slave, and in the past it was the home of the International Master and slave contest until 2001. This event for the first time in Atlanta history brought together the straight, gay and lesbian communities. They worked together which had not previously happened at BDSM and Master/slave events in the area. While there had been events in the region for gay men, this was the first event to have all communities present. SELF is a charitable event that has donated approximately $80,000 to charities over the years. Some of these charities are the National Coalition for Sexual Freedom, Susan G. Komen for the Cure, and many more. Jack Stice was the founder of this event and the "Jack Stice Memorial Community Service Award" is given in his honor annually. SELF started mini-grant program in 2007 which is a new program to invest regional money into local groups by funding speakers and educators to be brought to local communities that might not be able to afford it otherwise. SELF has been nominated for "Pantheon of Leather Large Event of the Year" for the last two years (2005 - 2007) which means that this event has stood out from the other 100 events though independent peer review to be noted as one of five events that has been providing outstanding community service. SELF has been reviewed and has supported the Leather Archives and Museum, a library, museum and archives pertaining to Leather sub culture, fetishism, Sadomasochism, and alternative sexual practices. The geographic collection scope is worldwide and includes all sexual orientations and genders. SouthEast LeatherFest is owned and produced by Catherine Gross and K. Fulkerson. Past Title Holders 2007 * Ms SouthEast Leather Fest -- Solitaire * SouthEast BootBlack - Q * SouthEast Master/slave -- Sir Top and bonnie 2006 * International Master/slave -- Mistress Suzan / slave ziggy * Ms SouthEast Leather Fest -- Solitaire * Mr SouthEast Leather Fest -- Matthew Cary 2005 * SouthEast Master/slave -- Mistress Suzan / slave ziggy * SouthEast LeatherFest Boy -- Boy Tala 2004 * Ms SouthEast Leather Fest -- Girl Kim * SouthEast Leather Fest Boy -- Grant Lam 2003 * SouthEast Leather Sir -- Richard Gray * SouthEast Leatherboy -- Michael Waugh * Ms Leather Pride -- JD 2002 * International Master/slave -- Master Scott / slavette * Ms Leather Pride Chance -- Chance * SouthEast Leather Sir -- John Derrek * SouthEast Leatherboy -- John Mark 2001 * International Master/slave -- Master Jim / slave marsha * SouthEast Mr Drummer -- Daryl Fox * SouthEast Drummer Boy -- Paul Ferreira * Ms Leather Pride -- Chance 2000 * International Master / slave -- Steve Sampson / Kirk * SouthEast Mr Drummer -- Larry Cottrill * SouthEast Drummer Boy -- Bruce Tidwell * Ms Leather Pride -- Samantha Claar 1999 * International Master / slave -- Khiki Cavannarro and Samantha * Ms Leather Pride -- Paula Smith * SouthEast Mr Drummer -- Shawn Couch * SouthEast Drummer boy -- Boy Chris 1998 * Ms Leather Pride -- Sybil King * SouthEast Mr Drummer -- Tom Stice * SouthEast Drummer boy -- Gregory Kornman 1997 * SouthEast Mr Drummer-- Martin Ellis * Ms Leather Pride -- Victoria Gayton (Ameritus Award) * SouthEast Drummer boy -- Boy Von Sumrall * Mr Georgia Leather -- Joseph Blair * Ms Georgia Leather -- Miss Patt 1996 * SouthEast Mr Drummer -- Bob Jacobs Harris * SouthEast Drummer boy -- Rory Teasdale * Ms Georgia Leather -- Khiki Cavannarro * Mr. Georgia Leather -- Leonard Sewell 1995 * SouthEast Mr Drummer -- Rico Ware * SouthEast Drummer boy -- Patrick Langone References * Southeast conference of clubs origin of Southeast Leatherfest External links *Southeast Leatherfest *LM&A Review *Damron Calendar of events *2007 list of judges Category:BDSM Category:events in the United States Category:Georgia (U.S. state)